The Mechanical Girl
by Lithium-6
Summary: In a far away kingdom, a King chooses a young robot girl to be his new queen. Song fic for The Mechanical Girl by Voltaire, which I do not own. T to be safe.


**I love this song so much. It's the Mechanical Girl by Voltaire. I recomend it. I claim no credit what so ever. Anything is italics is lyrics from the song. I tryed to use them mainly for setting. **

**Characters:**

**Mathias- Denmark**

**Erik- Norway**

**Ari- Iceland**

**Berwald- Sweden**

**Perta- Fem!Sealand**

* * *

><p><em>In the court of Augustine The Twelfth...<em>

"Erik, Ari, come here!" King Mathias called urgently.

The two knights came, more than a bit annoyed because they were sure that whatever their king wanted, it was stupid. Unfortunately, they couldn't say anything for fear of being imprisoned or beheaded. "Yes, your highness?" The elder said through gritted teeth.

"I am not happy." Mathias declared melodramatically. "I miss my dear wife so much."

About a week earlier, the queen, a cute Estonian girl, had gotten mad at him for the way he treated his people. She had stolen his steed and ran away with some Finn.

"We know you do, your Majesty." Ari said, sounding most sympathetic even though he believed the queen had done the right thing. "How may we help end your sadness?"

"You are going to give me the utmost pleasure." The king smiled and his knights went pale. Surely he was a bit strange, but he wasn't this mad, was he? Had he lost his- "You will take my wealth and go forth to find me a wife."

The brothers breathed a sigh of relief. Of course it was nothing as bad as they had thought. They bowed low and said, "Yes, your Majesty."

After their king left, they looked at each other and smiled a bit. This would be the easiest quest they'd ever had. Of course, they'd take their time and spend the money freely. How often do you get the chance to spend a kings fortune?

* * *

><p><em>In a glen beyond the castle wall...<em>

As he put on the finishing touches, his mind wandered back to his own daughter. She had been a bit younger with red hair and had been the most wonderful girl. She may have been a bit rebellious, but that was just how they were at her age.

However, during the past summer she had scraped her arm badly due to a fall from a tree. It wasn't fatal, but the illness that came afterwards was. He would never get over her passing, and not long after had begun work on the robot girl. He knew she wouldn't replace his daughter, but he hadn't a clue what else to do.

He finished and smiled proudly. Everything was done. He held his breath as he turned her on.

In a moment she sprung to life. Her eyes opened and looked at him curiously. "Father?"

"Yes, Petra." He said softly, using the name he had given her.

_Suddenly a knock at the door went ra-ta-ta-ta-ta…_

Without waiting for an answer, Erik and Ari, along with some other men, opened the door and marched in. In the back, one of them was playing a trumpet, _ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba._ Erik stepped forward and opened a scroll to read the announcement.

"_By order of His Highness _

_We're to take you and that...thing _

_To present your marvel to the king."_

Berwald did not want to go with them, as he despised the king more than anything else, but didn't have the power to refuse. That would only lead to his immediate death. So, he followed and told Petra to do so as well.

_And so, over glen and through the castle walls_

_Over the moat, and into the great castle hall…_

Inside, Berwald came in first. He bowed before Mathias and waited until the king spoke to him do move.

"Well, where is she?" The leader demanded.

"Petra, come on in." The tinker instructed gently. At his call, the robot came inside.

As soon as Mathias saw her, he made his decision. With a smile on his face, he rose from his throne and called out, "Let it be heard, all of my men who went on this quest shall be knighted for bringing me such a lovely girl. I will marry this girl and she will be the new queen!"

At this, Berwald's eyes grew wide. He screamed out, "You can't do this! She is my daughter, my child! I do not give you my blessing! Please reconsider!"

Mathias wasn't listening. He instructed Erik and Ari to get the man out of his sight, and they did so. Berwald was thrown into the moat and forgotten about as the kingdom celebrated.

* * *

><p><em>Later in their wedding bed…<em>

King Mathias had decided to take things slowly with his new queen. They would sleep in the same bed, but he give her no more than chaste kisses on the cheek. She was young and would need time to adjust to the new life in the palace. One day, maybe, they would have children, but not for a long while.

So, as they sat on their bed , not quite tired enough to go to sleep, The king looked to Petra She seemed sad for a reason he couldn't possibly comprehend. "What's wrong, my dear?"

"I miss him." She said quietly.

"It's okay. You'll forget all about him soon. Your life is so much better here." He said and kissed her gently on the cheek.

As soon as he did, her eyes turned red. She pulled away and stared at him for a minute. When he was just about to say something, she began to change. Instead of a beautiful young girl, she became a dangerous weapon. She had guns and rocket launchers and bombs and flamethrowers. Every part of her became a danger and she grew larger than the castle itself.

"_Run!"_ Mathias called out, but didn't get far before she turned on him.

* * *

><p><em>On the morn of August twenty-forth…<em>

Berwald sat alone in him home. He didn't have the heart to do anything. He lost his second daughter, and with her all his hope and happiness.

There was a quiet knock on the door. He thought about not answering it, but decided it couldn't hurt. He didn't have anything else they could take away from him.

When he opened the door, he was stunned to see Petra there smiling at him. She ran forward and hugged him and he did the same, so happy he was in tears. After they parted, he asked her what had happened and she said that she had destroyed the city and come back because she had missed her father so much. He smiled and hugged her again, so glad that she was back and she would never leave him again.

_So you see, the moral of the story is:_

_Never take a child away from a loving parent_

_Especially not ones who make children who shoot rockets from their eyes_


End file.
